It is known to provide machines for assembling smoking articles such as cigarettes. These machines typically comprise a series of drums configured to transfer and/or assemble a filter rod with a tobacco rod so as to form a smoking article. Certain drums are configured so that particular operations are carried out as the rod articles are conveyed by the drum. Once the smoking articles have been assembled, they are transferred to a packaging stage where they are grouped together and enclosed in a packet.